sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Neo Metal Sonic (IDW)
Neo Metal Sonic – transformacja pojawiająca się w serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Jest to ulepszona forma Metal Sonica. Opis thumb|left|Super transformacja Neo Metal Sonica Metal Sonic i forma Neo Metal Sonica posiadają kilka cech wspólnych, między innymi kształt tułowia i twarz. Forma Neo posiada jednak kilka dodatkowych elementów, takich jak: wydłużone kolce z tyłu głowy; czarne, zakrzywione do góry naramienniki; ręce na kształt rękawów i pogrubione spodnie; a także pelerynę, biegnącą z dolnej części tułowia do wydłużonych stóp. W tej formie Neo Metal Sonic potrafi mówić, oraz zyskuje dużo nowych zdolności. Dzięki silnikowi odrzutowemu potrafi latać. Jest w stanie kopiować bio-dane swoich przeciwników. Pozwala mu to na zmiennokształtność i przybieranie form innych postaci. Neo Metal Sonic kopiuje również umiejętności swoich przeciwników, dzięki czemu jest bardzo skuteczny w walce. Sama jego siła jest wystarczająca, by pokonać wielu różnych oponentów. Jest również bardzo wytrzymały, gdyż nawet seria ataków Sonica nie wyrządziła mu wielkich krzywd. Neo Metal Sonic dysponuje nieskończoną energią, przez co nigdy nie męczy się w trakcie walki. Potrafi także kontrolować moc Głównego Szmaragdu, wykorzystując ją do dokonania super-transformacji. Podczas tej transformacji Neo Metal Sonic staje się cały złoty. Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|Neo Metal Sonic przyjmujący postać Eggmana Metal Sonic już wcześniej przybrał formę Neo Metal Sonica, kiedy zdradził Doktora Eggmana, przejmując kontrolę nad Imperium Eggmana. W końcu jednak został pokonany przez Sonica i jego przyjaciół i przywrócony do swojej normalnej formy. W trakcie wydarzeń z Sonic Forces Doktor Eggman przeprogramował Metal Sonica, usuwając z niego wszelką buntowniczość. Następnie ulepszył robota do formy Neo Metal Sonica, aby był on jego największą bronią w ostatecznej bitwie. Neo Metal Sonic został jednak ukończony za późno, bo tuż po zakończeniu wojny. Otrzymał jednak bio-dane Eggmana, dzięki którym mógł przybrać formę doktora i zachować trwałość jego władzy. Neo Metal Sonic przejął kontrolę nad Imperium Eggmana i jego Badnikami, prowadząc armię robotów do bardziej skoordynowanych ataków. Jednym z jego celów było również odnalezienie Eggmana i przekazanie mu kontroli. Fallout W Sonic the Hedgehog #1 Neo Metal Sonic posiadał Egg Flappera, który szpiegował dla niego poczynania Sonica. Po tym jak Sonic zwyciężył w pierwszej walce z Badnikami, Neo Metal Sonic naprowadził go do wioski, w której miał spotkać się z Amy. W Sonic the Hedgehog #2, gdy Sonic i odniósł kolejne zwycięstwo, Orbot i Cubot uspokoili Neo Metal Sonica, mówiąc mu że jeż zbliżał się do lokalizacji Rougha i Tumble'a. W Sonic the Hedgehog #3 Neo Metal Sonic ujrzał kolejne zwycięstwo Sonica, ale odkrył również, że Anielska Wyspa pozostała niestrzeżona, a znajdujący się na niej Główny Szmaragd mógłby znacznie przyspieszyć jego plany. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|Neo Metal Sonic łapiący Sonica W Sonic the Hedgehog #5 Neo Metal Sonic wykorzystywał Egg Flappera do śledzenia Sonica. Jednak Charmy zniszczył robota, przez co Neo Metal Sonic stracił połączenie. W Sonic the Hedgehog #6 Neo Metal Sonic zarządził przygotowanie Egg Fleet do odlotu, wraz z jego osobistym okrętem. W Sonic the Hedgehog #7 Sonic dostał się na pokład statku Neo Metal Sonica. Robot musiał się wtedy ujawnić, gdyż Sonic go zdemaskował. Neo Metal Sonic skopiował bio-dane Sonica, dzięki czemu zyskał znaczną przewagę nad swoim rywalem. W trakcie walki Neo Metal Sonicowi udało się złapać Sonica, ale nie dowiedział się od niego gdzie przebywa Eggmana. Jeż wyrwał mu się i uciekł na pokładzie Tornada. Neo Metal Sonic jednak wyszedł zwycięsko z pojedynku, gdyż dowiedział się że Eggman wciąż żyje. Robot postanowił kontynuować inwazję na Anielską Wyspę, będąc przekonanym że już wygrał. W Sonic the Hedgehog #8 Neo Metal Sonic podbił Anielską Wyspę i umieścił Główny Szmaragd pod swoim tronem. Czekał na przybycie Sonica i jego przyjaciół, będąc gotowym na wszystko. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|left|Neo Metal Sonic po podboju Anielskiej Wyspy W Sonic the Hedgehog #9 Neo Metal Sonic opanował całą Anielską Wyspę, przekształcając ją w latającą fortecę, na skrzydłach której stacjonowała Egg Fleet. Robot oczekiwał w swojej sali tronowej, wybudowanej wewnątrz pomnika Doktora Eggmana. Kiedy Sonic i Knuckles rzucili mu wyzwanie, Neo Metal Sonic wykorzystał moc Głównego Szmaragdu i dokonał super transformacji. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Super Neo Metal Sonic miał znaczną przewagę nad Soniciem i Knucklesem, bez problemu trzymając ich z dala od Głównego Szmaragdu. Był bliski pokonania obu rywali, jednak nagła interwencja Shadowa, który posłużył się Włócznią Chaosu, pozbawiła go super transformacji. Shadow pokonał Neo Metal Sonica i wbił go z powrotem w jego tron. Robot zdążył jednak skopiować bio-dane Najpotężniejszej Formy Życia. Mając przy tym dane Sonica i moc Głównego Szmaragdu, Neo Metal Sonic dokonał transformacji w Master Overlorda, rzucając swoim wrogom nowe wyzwanie. Kategoria:Transformacje (IDW)